citiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadiqabad
Sadiq Abad or Sadiqabad or Sadik Abad or Sadikabad ( ) is a city in Punjab, Pakistan. Sadiqabad is also the administrative centre of Sadiqabad Tehsil, which is a sub-division of Rahimyar Khan District. The city has an estimated population of 205,797 with the tehsil as a whole having 760,769 inhabitants. Sadiqabad is the largest tehsil of Rahimyar Khan District, covering 865¼ square miles (2249 km²). Sadiqabad is the most important area of agriculture of pakistan. History Sadiqabad, the most prominent Tehsil of Rahim Yar Khan. Geography Sadiqabad is located on the main railway line and Shahrah-e-Pakistan also called as KLP road at 28°18'0" North, 70°8'0" East and is the southernmost city of Punjab province. To the east of Sadiqabad is Rahimyar Khan Tehsil, on the west Ghotki, in the north Rajanpur District and to the south the Indian border. A canal flows through the city roughly dividing the old and new city. Sadiqabad is the Tehsil headquarters; located on the main railway line road KLP road. It is the last city of Punjab province while traveling from Lahore to Karachi by rail or road. This Tehsil stands as transitional area between the two provinces where Sindi and Punjabi cultures survive together, along with the tamest of Sindhi culture on its western boundary Ghotki District of Sindh and on its northern side Rajanpur District of Punjab. The Indian border is about 25 km on the southern side of Sadiqabad. To the east of Sadiqabad is Tehsil Rahimyar Khan. Sadiqabad is the largest Tehsil of the district, measuring 865¼ square miles (2249 km²). Its boundary starts from the middle of Dandy and Reti railway stations. Extending beyond Adam Sahaba, in length and breadth the Tehsil is about 50 km by 50 km. A beautiful canal flows in the middle of the city. Famous urban areas of the city are Mahajir colony, Jinnah town, Setlite Town, Mazhar Fareed colony,Mian Ghulam Rasool Colony, Public Colony, Arain colony,warrich town, Shahid Colony,Shahzad Colony, Ghafoor Abad, Ali Town, Karim Town the major and important colony of Sadiqabad and Cheema Town etc. The famous bridge of sadiqabd is "Askary Chowk" center of the city. The most prominent Tehsil of Rahimyar Khan District is named after Amīr Sadeq Mohammad Khan V of Bahawalpur State . The new city was inaugurated in 1948 . The geographical coordinates of Sadikabad are 28° 18' 0" North, 70° 8' 0" East. Sadikabad is the Tehsil headquarters; located on the main railway road and KLP road . It is the last city of Punjab province while traveling from Lahore to Karachi by rail or road . This Tehsil stands as transitional area between the two provinces where Sindi and Punjabi cultures survive together, along with the tamest of Sindhi culture on its western boundary Ghotki District of Sindh and on its northern side Rajanpur District of Punjab. The Indian border is about 25 km on the southern side of Sadikabad. To the east of Sadikabad is Tehsil Rahimyar Khan . Sadikabad is the largest Tehsil of the district, measuring 865¼ square miles (2249 km²). Its boundary starts from the middle of Dandy and Reti railway stations. Extending beyond Adam Sahaba, in length and breadth the Tehsil is about 50 km by 50 km. A beautiful canal flows in the middle of the city. Demographics The Tehsil population is 760,769. The most influential political families of tehsil are (Dr Ahmed Hassan Kamal) Rais, Makhdoom, Leghari and . Makhdoom Ghulam Miran Shah, Makhdoomzada Hassan Mahmood, Makhdoom Ahmad Mehmood (ex Distt Nazim )and Makdoom Ali Akbarare the member of Makdoom family. and . Sardar Afzal Khan Leghari (revenue Minister in ex Bahwalpur State Government during 1950s), Sardar Ajmal Khan Leghari and Sardar Rafiq Haider Khan Leghari (Now Distt Nazim & ex Excise and Taxation Minister) are Legharies .Sardar Jam Muhammad Nawaz Jhullan(jamaluddin wali). Rais Muhammad Akmal Warind(present Naib Nazim of Tehsil Sadiqabad,Hamid Waheed Warind ( Provincial Assembly of the Punjab) belongs to Warind Family. Chaudry Muhammad Sharif, Chaudry Shaukat Dawood (Ex Revenue Minister), Chaudry Muhammad Shafiq (MPA), Rana Tariq Mehmood and Rana Fateh Mohammed family are the member of difirent punjabi speaking families and above three (Makhdoom Family,Sheikh Family of Ahmad Pur Lamma, Rais Family, Leghari Family) families and Aziz Aslam Shaikh are Saraiki speaking, whereas Meer Family is purely Urdu speaking.punjabi speeking family in sanjar pur mian Abdul Hakeem Karnali Adil Shahzad Karnali. Notables of Sadiqabad Noted scholars of Sadiqabad Mian Anjum Aziz He is one of the most eligible persons of sadiqabad, he has read from columbia university of united states of america,he has remained the agent of columbia university from 1994 to 2010,then he resigned from his post because he was not able to give time to them any more due to his own business,Now his nephew Fahad Iqbal is the agent of columbia university who has also read from there.He grows a lemon and is one of the most eligible farmers of pakistan,hiss grown lemons are far greater in size and contain much juice as compared to others anywhere in pakistan,he is one of the most dedicated farmers of sadiqabad even though he is not a landlord.... Sayed Anees Jeelani According to Saghir Ahmad Saghir, Sayed Anees Shah Jeelani is an undiscovered jewel of Sadiqabad and an unparalleled scholar. He is author of many authentic books. He has a repository of historical books also. Ali Ahmad An educationist and has been working for many years in the field. He has recently completed his Ph. D thesis on Urdu lexicography at the Department of English Literature and Linguistics, Bahauddin Zakariya University, Multan, Pakistan. His areas of interest are lexicography, lexicology, English language teaching and learning, psycholinguistic problems in early education, and semantics. He has presented many research papers in international conferences. His research articles have also been published by international journals. An expert in school education, he owns a remarkable experience in managing large schools in different renowned organizations. His website is linguisticsinpakistan.wordpress.com Hakim Ahmad Hassan Poet, scholar and a prolific prose writer. alhassan bakery waley Dr Rashid Naeem Editor weekly newspaper Nisar-e-Watan. Gauher Malsiani A famous poet of Naat. He is among the famous scholar who know the thoughts of Allama Iqbal. He has also keen observations on prevailing political situation of Pakistan. Saghir Ahmad Saghir A noted poet and scholar, Saghir Ahmad Saghir, known among his friends Mahr Saghir, is a Lecturer in Biology at govt Degree College, Sadiqabad.He has a degree in History as well. Recently he has passed MPhil and at present he is busy in PhD research work. Rais shahid Iqbal Terhaily Rais shahid iqbal Terhaily is the Ex.Nazim of union council kot sanjer khan. Nowadays he is working as an editor of the NAVEKALA (saraiki digest). He has written more than 100 articles on politics and personalities in different urdu and saraiki newspapers. He has his own library, called Gul-e-Mustafa library, situated in Basti Haji Gul Muhammad Terhaily near sanjer pur. Naveed Asif: ''' Naveed Asif is working as Administrative officer at Balochistan Province's biggest and historical Govt:College Quetta He is position holder of Balochistan University Quetta in M.A Urdu Literature as well as he did Persian language course from University of Tehran,Iran with with a distinction.He writes regularly in Daily Jang Quetta and SAROOSH Islamabad.He knows English,Persain,Balochi,Brahvi,Hindko.He Belongs to Village ATTA MUHAMMAD near SanjarPur. Populer Persons Of Sadiq Abad Master Aziz-ud-Din also known as master aziz lota is the most appreciable person in sadiqabad as he has worked a lot for this city,he was given the title MR. from the British government in india in 1947 for his optimistic work.The people unaware of this started calling him master instead of mister.He was the most dedicated farmer and most rich landlord of this city in his times. Famous families :(See also Sadiq Abad:Notable people.) Social life The culture is mix of three different traditions Punjabi, Siraiki and Urdu. People are religious and conservative. The two main languages are Siraiki and Punjabi but a considerable number of Pathan, Balochi and Sindhi speaking people are settled in the city. Most of people of this city are Punjabi and Siraiki speaking. But many others are also living in this area. Pathan, Balochi and Urdu-speaking families are not less in number. The city has a cool and calm atmosphere. People are co-operative and are willing to live peacefully. There are no evident linguistic or caste-related prejudices. Sadiqabad has nearly all the facilities of a small town, but compared with its division city, Bahawal Pur, it is a bit expensive city. Everyday commodities as well as items of luxury are more costly than in some other big or small cities. One very important problem for the citizens of this city is lack of potable water. Underground water is salty and cannot be used for drinking or washing. Therefore, water is brought from nearby town Ahmad Pur Lamma. There are two big libraries in Sadiqabad: Municipal Library and Jinnah Library. Recently a newly built auditorium was named Makhdoom Ahmed Mahmood auditorium. Another problem is the dearth of children and family parks in the city. There is no place in the city where families can be relax and revive their spirits. The construction of a sports complex named Ghazi Sports Complex has completed. Certainly it will provide much room to the youth of the city to play different games. BAAT '''Let us discuss! BAAT is a discussion forum which has been started by the icons of youth in the city. Most of People in this society are not clear about the modern world view. BAAT is an effort to develop a clear thinking such matters of life by discussing and sharing information regrading social, cultural, political, ecnomic and intellectual horizons. BAAT has arranged 10 discussion sessions on different topics with the experts of particular field. It is an open fourm for all. The discussion session arranged on each friday at 5:30pm in MTB Higher Secondary School Sadiqabad. The names of the members are given below: *Mr. Ibrahim Khan (President) *Mr. Ahmed Nadeem Faiz (Vice President) *Mr. Mohsin Saeed (Gen. Secretary) *Mr. Anwar Farooq Rana ( Joint Secretary) *Mr. Umair Mudasir (Treasurer) SANJH Sanjh is a club of intellectuals and thinkers of youth in sadiqabad. Its members are: *Mr.kiwan danish khan *Dr.Muhammad Saeed Rao *Rana Muhammad Hussain *Maj Zahoor Ahmed *Rana Nisar Ahmed *Naveed Ahmed *Mehmood Ahmed *Muhammad Akbar *Rao Qadeer Ahmed *Rana Munaf khan *Rana Rashid Majeed Advocate *Rana Muhammad Anwar * Education As for educational facilities, the city of Sadiqabad is not lagging behind. Over the last 20 years educational institutes have improved in the city mostly by the effort of private citizens. There is one Government Degree College for boys and one Government Degree College for Girls and many high and low level schools in the city, besides private schools in almost every street.There is also a Governement Girls Community College located in Mazher Farid colony. This is one of the best educational institute available for girls because of evening classes and excellent results. Malik Ghulam Sabir is the principal of Governement Girls Community College located in Mazher Farid colony. His services for educational sector, social sector and literary activities in the city are really admireable. Prof. Meer Syed Muhammad Sarwar Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt. College for Boys and Late Prof. Syedah Tahirah Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt College for Women. There are three private colleges for girls and three for boys. There are many Arabic teaching and Hifz-e Quran institutions and mosque madrassas in Sadiqabad. A Government Commercial Training Institute for Boys and a Vocational Institute for Girls are also established in the city. Leading private schools are IQRA postgraduate colleges and schools for boys and girls Bismillah Higher Secondary School, Rahnuma Model High School, Pak Grammar school, MTB Higher Secondary School, FFC Grammar College and School and a branch of Beacon House School Systems.Aitchison Cadet School. The pioneer of education in private sector was M.T.B HIGHER SECONDARY School founded in 1980 by concerned citizens this institute now provides education up to Masters in certain disciplines. The modern education and use of computers is also struggling for its establishment in Sadiqabad. There are many computer institutes in the city of Sadiqabad. A Government Commercial Training Institute for Boys and one Vocational Institute for Girls are also established in the city. Prof. Meer Syed Tehseen Ahmed is the Principal of this college for the last more then 10 years. Another important private institute in the field of technical education is Basheer Engineering College. A government technical college is also there. But the quality education is presented by Bismillah Higher Secondary School,Pak Grammer school, MTB Higher Secondary School, FFC Grammar Colleges and Schools, as well as Beacon House School Systems. The Pioneer of Quality Education in Private Sector in Sadiqabad was Iqra Public School found in 1980s that has now become a Degree College having Four Campusses for Girls and Boys and classes from Nursery to Masters Level in many disciplines. Ajmal Bagh College is also located at Sadiqabad. It can be asserted that this small city is progressing by leaps and bounds in the sphere of education as in every university and in every professional college we find the students of Sadiqabad. In Bahawal Pur Board, most of the top positions are taken by brilliant students of the city. The famous names in the sphere of education are Javeed Iqbal, Sher Afgan Shehzad, Muhammad Waheed Aslam, Muhammad Mazammil, Sheikh Masood, Rana Muhammad Anwar Farooq, Rana Kamran Eidi,Kashif Qadeer Mukhtar Ahmed Shakir, M D Johar, Ahmed Nadeem Faiz, Mian Saleem Ahmed, Mohammad Tehseen, Gohar Malsyani, Ghulam Ali, Saboor Ahmad, Jaffar Ali, Siraj Rehmani, Mohammad Amin Bajwa,Ch. Muhammad Safdar Amin, Ch. Hameed Ahsan, Hafeez Ahmad Choudhry, Sajid Rehmani and Shahzad Qadir, M.D.Zafar.Mian Muhammad Ajmal. Sadiqabad is also well known and famous due to its religious Islamic educational center Sadiq Markaz in Jinnah Town. Many Muslims scholars and students teaches and learns from here. They teaches Tabligh teachings. From there, many people go to many different parts of world for preaching and spreading Islam. Sadiqabad is a peaceful religious city bit modern but no rapes, no bad behaving people. Honest and kind religious people almost. The Students of Sadiq Abad are contributing in the development of Pakistan in every field. They have great exposure towards Engineering Field. They are Studing in the top Engineering Universities like University of Engineering and technology (UET), National University of Science and Techonology (NUST), Center for Advance Studies in Engineering (CASE) Islamabad , GIKI , FAST , LUMS ,NFC IET Multan.www.nfciet.edu.pk, University of Managment & Technology (UMT)Lahore, student like Nouman Akhtar Rana. = Meer Family in education in Sadiq Abad Basically, Meer Family is very well educated family of this area. Prof. Meer Syed Muhammad Sarwar Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt. College for Boys and Late Prof. Mrs. Syedah Tahirah Zaidi was the 1st Principal of Govt College for Women. The contribution of Meer family in the education of the city is remarkable. Transport The city is a major transport hub and is well-served by transport systems. Most of the trains call at Sadiqabad. Road transport is available for most of the major cities of Pakistan. The Korean company Daewoo has also started bus service from Sadiqabad to Lahore sadiqabd & rahiyarkhan to Karachi. The nearest airport is in Rahimyar Khan about 19 Kilometres away from the city centre. In the field of transport, the city of Sadiq Abad is very prominent due to the fact that it has got double story railway station for the stops of almost all express trains , which is unique. As for the road transport, air-conditioned and non-air conditioned buses and coaches connect the city with all the major cities of Pakistan. Now the Korean company Daewoo has also started bus service from Sadikabad to nearly all major cities of Pakistan. The smaller town of the Tehsil is also connected to the network of roads providing travelling facilities for twenty-four hours. Air Port is just on the drive of 15 minutes from the city. From first Time in history of Pakistan Passenger Car Service Started From Sadikabad to Karachi. Economy Sadiq Abad is major local trading hub, it has number of cotton mills and a large plant to produce fertilizers. A Grain market was established in 1948 that has provided employment and prosperity to the area. The big plant of the asia FATIMA GROUP is making the F.F.C(Pvt.Ltd) in Sadiqabad. Agriculture Most of the workers are employed in agriculture, making it by far the most common occupation. However, the relative significance of farming has dropped steadily. Major cash crops are cotton, wheat and sugar cane. Mango and citrus are also a major produce. Sadiq Abad is very rich in agriculture. It is a fertile area, which produces large quantity of best cotton, wheat and sugar cane besides many other less significant crops. A large number of gardens of Mangoes and Kinos are also here. The mango of Sadiqabad is very famous for its smell and taste. The area of "Manthar" in Sadiqabad is very famous for its fertility and every year it gives a record production of wheat and cotton. Industry Sadikabad is one of those cities of Pakistan which progresses day by day in the field of industry. Wholesale markets (Mandies) There are four main Mandis (markets) in the city: *Ghalla Mandi (Grain Market) *Sabzi Mandi (Fruit Market) *Lakker Mandi (Wood Market) *KLP Road Market (Auto Mobile Market) *RICE &WHEAT MARKET It is an important business centre where in the past regular yearly "Mandi" was held for the improvement of business trends. Even at present Grain Mandi is no less important. Besides Fruit, Mandi of Sadiqābād is among the one of biggest in Pakistan. Tourist attractions and famous sights This tehsil has various attractive features for tourists. Bagh-i.Bahisht (The Garden of Heaven) It is one of the most beautiful and biggest gardens of this area. It is 5 km far from Sadiq Abad. Its 1 st owner was Meer Syed Abid Hussain Esq. who had built this garden. The garden consists upon more than 75 acrs. After his death, his only son Mir Syed Zahid Hussain Esq. reconstructed it with his full zeal and zest and brought the each and every plant from all over the world and made it the most beautiful one of this area. After his death in 2003, his only son Meer Syed Fazal Ellahi Fazli is maintaining it with the same spirit of his father and grandfather and still improving. This garden is, although, the private but also open for the public at prescribed hours and days. Meer Syed Zahid Hussain Library Late Meer Syed Zahid Hussain Esq. made a very good library (the biggest personal library of this area), which has antique collection of books on each and every topic. Some books including Quran Shareef are very very old and hand written scripts which are very prestigious back ground. Now, his only son Meer Syed Fazal Ellahi Fazli is maintaining this library. This library is also open for public. The private library owned by Meer family has a collection of old Islamic books and manuscripts. This library is open to public. Mubarak Library, Sanjar Pur This private library is owned by Syed Anees Shah Jeelani, a notable and a gentleman near Sanjarpur. Bhong Mosque Bhong Mosque is located in the village of Bhong . In Bhong, a town of this Tehsil about 30 kilometres from Sadiqabad, a beautiful mosque built by Rais Ghazi is a source of attraction and inspiration for tourists. The compound was designed and constructed over a period of nearly 50 years (1932-1982) and won the Aga Khan Award for Architecture in 1986. This Mosque is the only building in Pakistan which received "The Agha Khan Architectural Award”. Choulistan Desert Choulistan Desert is about 20 kilometres from Sadiq Abad. Huge sand dunes in Choulistan belt are also worth seeing. They appear as human forms from a distance. As the city is connected with desert area, dust is a marked feature of it. This dust is a big source of the diseases of eyes, nose, throat and lungs for the people of Sadiq Abad. Askari Park This beautiful park, with its lush green lawns and beautiful walkways situated near overhead bridge situated in the heart of the city, is free to public. Fatimah Fertilizer Factory, Machi Goth A big fertilizer factory of this area which is under construction. Fauji Fertilizer Factory, Machi Goth This factory, 5 km from SADIQ Abad, is one of the biggest fertilizer factories in Asia. It was build by Fauji Foundation which is for old/ex-army servants. It was constructed in 1974 and was completed in 1979. Neighbouring areas Picture gallery of Sadiq Abad Image:SadiqAbadAirForceChowk1.jpg|Air Force Chowk, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadBaldia1.jpg|Municipal Committee (Baldia) Office, Sadiq Abad. Image:SADIQABAD-ghazisports.jpg|Rais Ghazi Sports Complex (Under Construction), Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadHospitalRoad1.jpg|Hospital Road, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadLinkRoad.jpg|Link Road, Sadiq Abad. Image:SADIQABAD-pafpictures1A.jpg|PAF Pictures at Over Head Bridge, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadRailwayRoad.jpg |RailWay Road, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadTeshilCouncilBuilding.jpg|Tehsil Council Building, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadUnderPass.jpg|Under Pass, Sadiq Abad. Image:Bhong3c1.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:BHONG33a1.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:Bhong7.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:SadiqAbadBhongMosque.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:Bhong mosque kupol01.jpg|Bhong Mosque, Sadiq Abad. Image:So~Pure Mineral water.jpg|Sadiq Abad. References External links Homoeoz * Al-Mansoor Homoeoz Pakistan * Al-Rafaat Homoeoz Pakistan **AlRafaatHomoeoz Rahim Yar Khan * CHAK NO 160/P * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City * Rahim Yar Khan City This page is edited by Dr Mir Syed Mansoor Akhter Bokhary and others Category:Sadiq Abad Category:1999 Category:2010 Category:hot climate